


Stone and Earth

by The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie



Series: New Spirit City (Humanized AU) [2]
Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie/pseuds/The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please excuse the dumb title.<br/>This is the fic that kicked off this whole stupid humanized AU nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone and Earth

                He showed up at my work again today.  As I was exiting the inner-city mines, I saw him there, waiting for me, that stupid grin on his face, that stupid skateboard at his feet.  He casually kicked it and caught it like he hadn’t been practicing that and wasn’t waiting for me.  I said my goodbyes to the other guys on shift and found my way over to him.  He grinned the whole time.

                God, he was so cute.  I looked down as I approached, shuffling my lunchbox and mask.  When I looked up, he was right in front of me.

                “Hey,” he looked up at me from underneath that ratty Mohawk.

                “Hey,” I responded.

                His grin broadened and he teetered on a heel.  “Where ya goin’?”

                “Back home.  Long shift.”

                He chose a direction and started walking down the sidewalk.  I followed him, as he was headed in the direction of my apartment, up on the north side of town.  “Mind if I tag along?”  He grinned because he knew the answer.

                I didn’t respond with words, just smiled at him.  He meandered along in front of me, taking it slow, for once in his life.  We didn’t bother taking the bus, as the walk wasn’t too far, and it was early evening on a nice summer day.  I simply watched him as he watched the world, smiling at everyone who passed us by.  I briefly thought about how much Sir Korman would kill us if he knew, but the thought was swept away when we approached my building.

                Percy stopped at the door and looked up at me expectantly.  He was waiting for me to give him a signal; if I was legitimately tired, he would leave, but he really didn’t want to.  I could only smile.  I pushed the door to the lobby open, holding it wide for him.  He practically lit up like a Christmas tree and danced inside.

                We took the stairs to my second-floor apartment and I let him in.  He fed my crab as I put away my lunchbox and carefully rested Pakari in its shrine.  Kakama jangled at his waist on its chain as he flopped onto the old grey couch.

                “You’re always so careful with yours, like you’re afraid to use it,” he said, one leg propping itself up on my black coffee table.

                I grunted, still inspecting my mask for any wear and tear.  “It’s dangerous.  Could hurt people with it.”

                “Could _break_ people, more like,” he laughed.  “Man, I gotta find my Pakari.”  I heard him get up off the couch.  He was always moving.  “That way, I could pick you up and stuff.”  He spoke softer as he approached my back, his hands winding up and down my waist.

                I turned around and leaned against the wall next to the shrine.  He was looking me full in the face.  “Sir Korman wants us to find our masks,” I began.

                He cut me off with a raspberry.  “Sir Korman has a stick so far up his ass I’m surprised I can’t see it when he talks.”

                I smiled, despite myself.  “Maybe you can.  Maybe it’s his tongue.”

                Percy laughed.  “True.  But he’s not actually that bad, I guess.  Just… takes things so seriously.”  His hands were still on my waist.

                I put my arms around his neck.  “He likes you.  Thinks you’re friendly.”

                “I am friendly,” he said, rubbing his face on my forearm.  I felt his stubble.  “And I was the first one of us he met.”

                I murmured in agreement, enjoying the moment.

                Percy stopped rubbing his face on my arm and looked at me.  “But that’s enough about Sir Hard Ass the Ice King.”  He leaned forward, his hands wrapping around the small of my broad back.  He locked his lips with mine.  I linked my arms behind his neck.

                He broke the kiss first.  “You sure you’re not too tired?” he asked, suddenly demure.  It was sweet how he tried to be thoughtful, but sometimes forgot and let his pants to the thinking.

                I almost laughed.  I could feel him up against me.  I had forgotten how tired I was until he brought it up.  But that didn’t matter.  He was here and we both wanted something out of it.  “Yes,” I said, smiling, resting my forehead against his.

                He rubbed his nose against mine.  My lips welcomed his again.  Our hands moved.  He pressed against me harder.  We knocked down the barriers between us and found ourselves as one, the husks of our daily lives strewn across my floor.

                He curled up beside me later, his head resting on my chest, his Mohawk tickling my chin.  I rested my hand on his side, felt his breathing, his now cold, clammy skin.  I sighed.  His head moved up and down.

                “Orlis?”  His voice was quiet in the dark, lacking the confidence it had in the light.  “Do you think we can do it?”  He lifted his head, looking straight at me.  “Like, do you think we can take down Daxter?”

                I looked at him.  I kissed his forehead and laid my head back down.  “I don’t care.”  I said.  “I have you.”

 


End file.
